Strawberry Juice 「Taobaek」
by BeagleHyun
Summary: Byun Baek Hyun, un joven estudiante que se encuentra en su último año de secundaria; apasionado y dedicado a su futuro, enfocado en ser un cantante para algún grupo de K-pop. Huang Zitao, su último año de secundaria, se prepara para ser un famoso cantante desde muy temprana edad. Sus caminos se cruzarán y cambiaran sus vidas probablemente para siempre. (C) BeagleHyun 2017-2018.
1. Chapter 1

Último año de secundaria, primer día de clases.

Baekhyun estaba profundamente dormido hasta que sonó la alarma de su celular, despertó de un salto y con el corazón agitado pues se había asustado; Se percató de la hora, era tempano. . muy temprano, trató de levantarse de la cama algo que, por el sueño que sentía, era imposible. Fue a su baño, en donde lavó rápidamente su cara y sentirse despierto de una vez, luego, se dio una rápida ducha con la cual se refrescaría más. Saliendo de este, se puso su uniforme sin ninguna prisa, a lo que, golpearon su puerta, era su madre, advirtiendo que le esperaba su desayuno.

Bajó rápidamente la escalera para encontrarse con un rico aroma y un desayuno recién preparado, y se notaba que para la madre de Baek era un día especial, pues sería su último año, ella sabía que apenas y Baek termina la secundaría seguirá sus sueños, ser un _cantante de K-pop._

 _-_ ¡Gracias mamá! - Fue lo último que hizo para prácticamente salir corriendo de casa, pues el bus pasaría y a Baek le preocuparía llegar tarde.

En el camino se encontró con Park ChanYeol, su mejor amigo de años.

\- ¡Hey, espera vamos juntos! Tenemos tiempo aún, no camines muy rápido. - _" Ya debería saber que no me gusta llegar tarde los primero días. "_ pensó Baekhyun para si mismo al escucharlo.

\- Lo siento Chanyeol, ya sabes como soy. Esta bien, iré más lento. -

En el trayecto nos pusimos a bromear y a platicar de si los chicos seguirán en el mismo grado que ellos, si alguno se cambio de recinto o se cambiaron a la misma sala de clases que ambos. Chanyeol se había preguntado si llegaría alguien nuevo este año, pues le agradaría la idea de hacer un nuevo amigo, cosa que, a Baek, le ponía algo nervioso.

Al llegar al paradero en donde se quedarían a esperan el bus correspondiente. Chanyeol recibió un mensaje el cual descolocó a Baek de sus pensamientos.

Yeol se quedó mirando detenidamente su móvil por unos minutos, hasta que rompió el silencio que se había formado;

\- Kris dice que llegará alguien nuevo, que es amigo suyo de antes y su nombre es Huang Zitao. - Y Chanyeol esbozó una gran sonrisa entre dientes.

Baek miró de soslayo a Yeol pues, a pesar de que este estaba algo "emocionado" por la llegada de aquel tal Huang Zitao, Baekhyun le dio poca importancia, no emitió ninguna palabra.

. . .

Luego de unos cortos minutos, el bus pasó, subiendo primero ChanYeol seguido por Baek el cual, al subir, se sentó en el lado que daba a la ventana, mostrándose pensativo por la forma en que el paisaje urbano y a la vez rural que sus ojos podían apreciar.

Chanyeol, por su parte, se quedó profundamente pegado por la música que yacía escuchando, haciendo que el camino a la secundaria fuese mucho más corto.

Baekhyun, notando que no faltaba mucho para la parada de ambos, dio leves golpes con su codo en el brazo de Yeol.

\- Mira, puedo ver a Kyungsoo desde aquí. - Había dicho el más bajo de los dos.

\- ¿Donde? ¿Donde? - Y Chanyeol se acercó a la ventana casi aplastando a Baek solo para verlo.

Chanyeol se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para parar rápidamente el bus, siendo seguido por un Baekhyun el cual caminaba con si siguiese somnoliento.

No tardaron mucho en bajarse cuando Chanyeol salió corriendo hacia Kyungsoo el cual lo miraba con su carismática sonrisa dando forma a sus labios como un corazón.

\- ¡D.O, cuanto tiempo! - Dijo Yeol con un tono bromista rodeando el cuello de Kyungsoo levemente con su brazo, sin olvidar que se habían juntado hace un par de días atrás.

\- No ha pasado tanto. - La sonrisa de D.O se estaba borrando lentamente.

Por parte de Baek, se quedó hablando con Sehun, los cuales se iban acercando lentamente a Kyungsoo y a Chanyeol, para no molestarlos.  
Luego de un rato llegaron Kai, Suho, Lay, Chen y Xiumin para unirse a ellos.

Entre todos se habían quedado hablando y bromeando como solían hacerlo cuando estaban juntos, entre risas y gritos interrumpió la campana que anunciaba la hora de entrar a sus respectivas salas, llegando Kris algo atrasado hasta ellos.

\- Siento llegar tarde chicos, pero tenia que pasar por mi amigo. - Dijo Kris apuntando a Tao quien estaba más lejos de ellos observándolos, estaba nervioso de acercarse.

Baek se quedó mirando de reojo a Zitao, bajando la cabeza rápidamente cuando cruzaban miradas.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Baek? - Preguntó Kai notando cuando este bajaba la cabeza, llamando la atención de todo el grupo ahí.

\- N. .No nada. . . - Había dicho Baekhyun algo nervioso en sus palabras, volviendo a fijar su mirada en Tao ladeando su cabeza.

Volvió a sonar la campana, dando el segundo llamado para que se dirigieran a su salas, y así fue.  
Sehun fue el primero en darse cuenta que Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo y obviamente él, estaban en el mismo salón.  
Baek volvió a notar las presencia de Tao cerca de ellos, preguntándose si estaba en el mismo salón junto con ellos, al minuto, Kyungsoo también lo vio.

\- Oigan, ¿Ese no es el amigo de Kris? - Trató de preguntar a D.O en voz baja.

Ninguno pudo responder ya que había llegado el profesor a abrir la puerta para que pudieran pasar.

Chanyeol se sentó junto a D.O y Kai junto a Sehun quedando Baek solo al igual que Tao, quien se sentaba en la misma posición que el pero en un diferente asiento. Estaban sentados cerca, unos detrás de otros o delante.

El profesor presentó a Tao, explicando que el era un estudiante chino, que su coreano era algo fluido y que lo trataran lo más bien posible.

La primera hora había pasado rápido pues, al ser primer día de clases no hicieron nada más que molestar entre ellos, menos Baekhyun, quien se encontraba ocupado observando de reojo a Tao el cual también le devolvía la mirada, sin disimular nada, haciendo sentir a Baek bastante incómodo.

La campana que anunciaba la hora intermedia había sonado para deleite de los estudiantes, pues podían ver a sus amigos otra vez.

Baek, Chanyeol y D.O se juntaron entre ellos, paseando por todo el recinto el cual era bastante grande.

\- ¿Que piensan de Tao, el amigo de Kris? - Dijo Chanyeol en un tono animado.

\- Como quieres que opine si no lo conozco. - Kyungsoo lo miraba totalmente serio que ella a ser algo intimidante para Yeol.

Por otra parte, Baekhyun no había escuchado la pregunta recientemente hecha por el más alto de los tres, pues a lo lejos había visto a Tao el cual se podía notar perdido debido a su mirada y su caminar tímido, viendo que se iba acercando a ellos.

\- Di. . Disculpen. . chicos. . - Y claro, Tao no tenia un muy buen manejo del coreano al ser chino como había dicho el profesor o se encontraba más nervioso de lo que estaba. - Saben. . ¿Saben donde. . podría en. .encontrar a Kris?

\- Oh, lo siento Tao, siendo sincero no sabría decirte. - Dijo Yeol lamentándose, al igual que D.O.

Baek reaccionó a su embobamiento pues Tao se le había hecho tierno al verlo así, sin dudarlo se ofreció a ayudarlo.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte, así puedo mostrarte al menos por fuera de las salas y los pasillos mientras buscamos a Kris. - Y Baekhyun esbozó una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Mu. .Muchas gra..cias! - Finalizó Tao haciendo una reverencia, creyendo que Baek era un ángel el cual estaría ahí para él.

Y tirando sin fuerza del brazo de Tao para indicarle que ya empezaran a caminar, dejando atrás a Yeol y D.O los cuales se habían encontrado con Suho.

Tao y Baek se paseaban por cada pasillo que habia en el recinto buscando a Kris, a veces lazaban bromas, habían silencios incómodos o comentaban cosas sobre ellos para conocerse más, pero, en un acto de inconsciencia mientras caminaban, Tao tomo un dedo de Baek el cual luego pasó a ser una tomada de manos con los dedos entrelazados, cosa que, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

\- Tao, ¿Porqué buscas a Kris? - Decía el más bajo con un tono inocente.

\- Oh, b. .bueno, era al único que. . conocía aquí así que, quería. . juntarme con él. . - Tao miró fijamente los ojos de Baek. - Pero creo que. . ya no seria necesario.

Baek pudo sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban haciendo que se ruborizara levemente, tratando de evitar los ojos de Tao, algo imposible en estos momentos.

Luego de unos minutos caminando al lado de Tao, se dio cuenta que iban de la mano, cosa que, prefería dejar como estaba,

. . .

La hora intermedia había acabado con el tono de la campana, dirigiéndose ambos al salón donde pertenecían, entrando de los últimos siendo Tao quien cerrara la puertas detrás de él.  
Como ambos no tenían con quien poder compartir el asiento, decidieron sentarse juntos, Baek tomó el puesto de la pared.

En esa hora, se la pasaron hablando y, al igual que en primera instancias, tomarse de las manos por debajo de la sin que uno de los dos se diesen mucha cuenta.

Chanyeol fue el primero en darse cuenta que Tao y Baek ya se estaban haciendo amigos aún que. .  
Baekhyun se sentía diferente, cada vez que hablaba con Tao o tomaba de su cálida mano, sentía como si lo hubiesen flechado.

¿Seria posible? ¿O solo era algo del momento? Y si, ¿Estaba sintiendo atracción por Tao?  
Eran esas las incógnitas en la mente de Baek las cuales, a pesar de prestar atención a lo que su nuevo compañero comentaba, trataba de responder, sacando la conclusión obvia de que el tiempo lo dirá.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de que las clases acabaran, todo el grupo de puso de acuerdo para juntarse en casa de Tao, ya que planeaban conocerlo más a fondo.  
Fueron en el auto de Tao pues el ya había salvado su licencia, al ser espacioso, todo cabían aún que más de uno tuvo que sentarse en las piernas del otro.

En el trayecto, Tao y Baek, fueron las voces que más se oyeron pues ya tenían la confianza suficiente para crear un tema cualquiera de conversación, sorprendiendo a casi la mayoría del grupo.

Algo que logró llamar la atención de varios de los chicos fue que Tao _no vivía con sus padres_ como lo hacía la gran mayoría del grupo:

\- Es porque mi padre no pudo venir conmigo, está muy ocupado con su trabajo en China. - Levantó los hombro demostrando que noble importaba mucho. - Aún así, podría decir que me acostumbré a vivir solo, aún que desde que llegué me sentía aburrido. -

Baekhyun, Jongdae y Chanyeol se sintieron conmovidos y a la vez apenados; Eso quiere decir que Zitao proviene de una familia adinerada, como algunos de ellos.

\- Mi padre compró esta casa solo para mi y para que pudiera alojarme con comodidad. Al principio no tomó muy bien la idea de que yo viviese muy lejos fe mi familia. -

No pasaron más de unos minutos y los chicos ya estaban sentados en el gran sillón que poseía Tao, sentándose él y Baek y un sillón para dos personas.

\- Bien Tao, ¿Que fue lo que te trajo a estos lados? - Comentó Suho con algo de curiosidad.

La respuesta de Tao no era difícil, no tardó en responder.

\- Kris me había comentado de la buena reputación que tiene nuestro colegio, por lo tanto, me puse a buscar algo más de información, por lo que llamó mucho mi atención y pues, vine. -

Baekhyun lanzaba miradas a Zitao que podrían hacer confundir a cualquiera, haciendo que este se sintiera nervioso e incómodo, mirando de vez en cuando de reojo al más bajo haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen, ruborizándose de vez en cuando.  
Kai había notado estas extrañas miradas entre los dos, por lo que no tardó en contárselo a quien tuviese cerca, en este caso, Chen, haciendo que riese en bajo.

Chanyeol interrumpió a Tao.

\- Disculpa, ¿Donde queda la cocina? - Murmuró Yeol dejando sus brazos en su estómago haciendo notar el hambre que tenía.

Sin mucha demora, Zitao indicó la puerta que lo llevaba hacia la cocina, siendo Chanyeol seguido por Kyungsoo.

Luego de que estos se fueran, las preguntas y las miradas de Baek hacia Tao siguieron, incomodando levemente al más alto.  
Más no aguantó por mucho tiempo las miradas continuas de Baek.

\- Podrías. . dejar de . . mirarme. - Susurró Tao mirando con seriedad hacia el más bajo de los dos.

Baek rió casi inaudible.

\- Está bien, lo siento. - Y esbozó una sonrisa entre dientes luego de su respuesta.

Sehun, luego de que las preguntas hacia Tao terminaron, se dirigió a por algo de comer a la cocina.  
Ahí encontró a Chanyeol muy pegado a Kyungsoo rodeando su cuello con su brazos, diciendo chistes y disgustando algunas frutas junto a él. Kyungsoo apartaba la mirada divertido, notando la presencia de Oh Sehun.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? Lo siento, lo siento. - Murmuraba Sehun haciendo reverencias y diciendo _lo siento_ repetidas veces.

\- Para nada, ven con nosotros. - Decía D.O aún apegado a Chanyeol gracias a su brazo. 

Mientras en el salón, Tao hablaba son problemas con Kai, Suho, Jongdae y Minseok, más Baek no tardó en volver a mirar a Tao tal como lo hacia anteriormente, esta vez, dejando su mano en la pierna de Tao sin que se diera cuenta.  
Tan solo de sentir la mano de Baek en su pierna, Tao se estremeció y se ruborizó, haciendo que mientras hablara tartamudeara, solo a veces.

Kai y Chen notaban cada acto por parte de los dos, soltando leves carcajadas pues le parecían algo tierno. 

Al pasar de las horas, Chanyeol y Kyungsoo se fueron junto a Sehun, Chen y Minseok se fueron con Kai y Suho. Solo quedaron Baek y Tao.

Baek no quería volver a casa, se quedó hablando, riendo y comiendo por otro rato junto al menor pero más alto de los dos.

\- Hyung, es tarde, ¿No crees que es mejor que te lleve a casa? - Y tenía razón.

La madre de Baek estaría preocupada porque él no llegaba, pasaban las horas desde que se suponía que ya estaría en casa.  
Miro la hora, eran las 23:36.

\- Oh no. . - Baek suspiró pesado, pasando sus manos por su cara llamándose _idiota_ a si mismo, sabia el regaño que le llegaría.

De pronto, una idea loca pasó por la mente del mayor pero más bajo, tratando de sacar conclusiones de como reaccionaría Tao ante ello.

\- Tao, ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa? Si no molesto. -

Zitao abrió sus ojos sorpresivo, mirando el suelo fijamente por unos minutos pensando en su respuesta, Baek tenia sus dedos entrelazados impaciente.

Él no tendría problema en que Baek durmiese en su casa, el único problema que tenia, es que no tenia una habitación de invitados, sus habitaciones estaban ocupados con otras cosa.

\- Puedes quedarte, pero hay un problema. - Tao miró los ojos de Baek fijamente. - Solo tengo una cama de dos plazas, que es la mía, no tengo más. -

Baek movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

\- No hay problema en ello, podemos dormir juntos. - Suspiró levemente ruborizándose levemente. - Cada uno por su lado.

Tao sonrió nerviosamente, no esperaba que aceptara dormir con él a tan solo un día de conocerse.

Baek estaba olvidando avisarle a su madre que no llegaría a casa:

 **" Mamá, me quedaré en casa de un amigo. "** Fue todo lo que escribió.

Y finalizada su conversación, Tao le enseñó a Baek el camino a su habitación, mostrándole también el baño que tenia ahí.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces y llevado por el sueño que sentía, Baek desabrochó su camisa lanzándose a la parte donde el dormiría, cerrando sus ojos lentamente hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

Tao, observando lo tierno que Baek se veía al dormir, solo atinó a esbozar una sonrisa divertida y a posicionarse a su lado, quedándose despierto hasta altas horas de la noche por estar observando su celular o la televisión.


End file.
